The Masked Girl
by Ashley Salvatore Mickaelson
Summary: Rumors are rumors, when a mystery girl is kidnapped by Elena Rose same as when we do not know the extent of the power she had, rumor spoke of it, the original n 'will not believe that he just met. Name: The Masked girl.
1. Rose Part 1

_**Chapter 1 : Rose.**_

_**Third Personne POV.**_

A large black SUV pulls up to meet another car in the middle of nowhere, a barren field with a small parking lot at the side.

A Medium sized man climbed from the car that just pulled up and tapped on the window of the blacked out SUV. The window wound down slowly to reveal a man in a baseball cap and sunglasses on the other side.

"Where is she?" The man inside he SUV asked.

The other man nodded and walked around to the trunk of his car opening it to reveal an two unconscious girls : the fist Elena, and,the second a masked girl he picked her up carefully and places her in the back of the SUV before walking around and rejoining the man in the baseball cap.

"Thank you for you help." The sunglasses man purred.

"Is there anything else?" The other man questioned.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The baseball capped man asked motioning him forward towards the window of his car "Closer." Even further.

The other's mans head was basically inside the SUV when the baseball capped man leant in and ripped into his neck with his vicious fangs, draining him off blood before letting him go and falling to the floor.

The SUV from earlier pulled up outside a large, old mansion. The vampire with sunglasses climbed out and grabbed Elena and the masked girl from the trunk carrying their inside the house laying her on the couch. Elena was now awake and tied up with ropes.

"What do you want?" Elena asked weakly.

"Shh." He whispered as he pulled the ropes from off of her.

Elena let out a breath "Please, I-I'm hurt."

"I know." He cooed "Just a taste." He moved towards her neck.

Suddenly a woman with short spiky brown hair falling just around her neck in a bob walked in the room with a angry look on her face, she perfect posture and wore smart clothes.

"Trevor!" Her British accent rang out "Control yourself."

"Buzz kill." Trevor muttered eyeing Elena up and down before leaving the room.

"What do you want with me and her?" Elena rasped out holding her throat

"Oh my God." The woman whispered "You look just like her."

"But I'm not." Elena made it clear that she was not her doppelgänger Fayth "Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet!" The British woman snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine!" Elena announced "My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman growled.

"What do you want?" Elena asked standing up to meet the back of the woman's hand knocking her clean out on the couch.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman replied snidely.

"Hey . " Elena said , shaking the girl before her, she tried to remove his mask but did not succeed . She stood up but the girl grabbed her ankle .

"Long time Katerina . " the girl mumbled without opening his eyes . " Overcharged I should say Elena ." Will she corrected by opening the eyes.

" How do you know my name? " Elena asked with a worried face.

" You do not know my curse , I'm Arianna , people know me by the name" The Masked Girl . " Arianna said , smiling.

" Why are you called" masked girl "?" Elena asked .

" Because I have this mask that fits me the skin for more than 300 years , I can not remove it. " She said . " This is my curse. " she said, emphasizing the word Curse .

" Tell me . " Elena asked .

" When I was young , people called me" The rose in the morning " I know it's weird but they found that I had the beauty of a rose , my parents were happy to have me , but as in all stories like this, he is an evil , a woman was jealous whatsoever my mother who married my father , this woman was a witch , all the members of our village was witches, the woman then put this curse on me, removing the happiness of my mother, as she also gave me a sort of immortality , that my mask "shame" eternal rest . " she recounted .

"This is ... Sad . " Elena said .

"Good will find out why they want us. " Arianna said , rising.

" Deal. " Elena joked.

They approached a little room or Trevor and the British woman was.

"How are the girls?" The woman asked.

"Still passed out." Trevor replied.

"you didn't touch their, did you?" Her British accent was strict and harsh.

"give me some credit. " Trevor said

"I think we should just focus on the task in hand." Rose replied.

"You called him?" Trevor questioned.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She scolded.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor's voice was full of impatience.

"They say he got it." Rose replied.

"wonderful and what?" Trevor reached for more information.W

ho was Elijah and why was he coming here today?

"So that's it Trevor. He either for it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose vented.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor told her comfortingly.

"I'm sick of running!" Rose's voice was thick with sadness.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor told her firmly.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose replied.

Elena heard movement from upstairs, getting up quickly from where she was sat at the base of the stairs she walked for the door placing her hand on the handle.

"There is nothing for miles around." The Brit Rose was standing before them.

"I'm sure I can run it." Arianna breathed." And kill you."

"I wouldn't test us, Masked Girl." Trevor stepped rolled her eyes

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose taunted.

"Don't litsen her." Arianna whispered.

Back to where Elena sat in a room alone Rose walked in and looked at her for a second before growling lightly under her breath.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose spat.

"I can just get the answers another way." Arianna growled.

"Don't you think we know what you are, Little masqued girl?" Rose smirked "As if we don't already know, we've done our research."

"It's not like I can go anywhere without you catching me first. The least you can do it tell me what you want with me." Elena argued.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." She smirked.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose clapped her hands together.

"Who is he?" Elena asked "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose replied." Don't say Originals ! Please !" Say Arianna

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena questioned absolutely confused.

"Again with the questions." Rose sighed "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena looked at her.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." She rolled her eyes.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked."Believe me you do not wanna know." Arianna whispered.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tried, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explained nonchalantly.

"But why me!" Elena looked at her scared.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose smiled.

"The curse?" Elena creased her eye brows remembering what the Salvatore had told her "The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history!" Rose grinned sarcastically.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena stated.

"Well, it could have either been you" She shrugged "The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" Elena's eyes were wide.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose informed her.

" But , me." Say Arianna.

" You are the Masked Girl, people know you for you are the most powerful witches exist, the originals will want to have more than break the curse, they will want you. "Rose .

"Quick question." Elena held her hand up inappropriately "Who are the originals?"

"The first family." Trevor told her fed up "the one world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Arianna asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose hissed at him.

"Katherine." Elena whispered.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelgänger." Rose informed her and Elena looked at him for the reason why.

"I helped them escape their fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor told her

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose hissed.

Elena was lounging on the couch contemplating a way to get out of the house when suddenly she felt something in her pocket, reaching in she found a slightly burnt, crumpled piece of paper, opening it she read it 'Damon and Stefan are on their way! - Bonnie' a smile creeped onto Elena's lips as she hid the paper again.

Back at the house Elena was sitting on the couch gnawing at her nails when Trevor runs in the room eyes wide.

"he's here!" Trevor announced and Arianna's heart skipped a beat "This was a mistake."

"no, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose stepped towards him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor growled.

"I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose looked him him ignoring the younger vampires comment.

"We're family, forever." Trevor breathed when there was a knock at the door.

"You're scared." Elena noted.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose walked through the house to open the door, a handsome man in a suit stood there brushing his longish brown locks from his dazzling eyes.

"Rosemary. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose gulped.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah questioned stepped into the house.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tried of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah nodded.

"Katerina Petrova." Rose informed him.

"I'm listening." Elijah looked at her.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose informed him.

"Continue." Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose looked at him a little scared.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina . Do you have her in your position." Elijah questioned.

"No, but I have better. I-I have her doppelgänger, and the Masked Girl." Rose cursed herself for lying to him, it would all come back on her.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with Katerina. I know that for a fact." Elijah smiled.

"The facts are wrong." Rose replied.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah smiled about to walk away.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah nodded.

"Follow me." Rose lead him into the room to show him Elena and Arianna.

"Impossible." Elijah whispered as he saw her rushing towards her tipping her head back to smell. " Human, Hello you." Elijah Say.

" Hi , Lijah." Say Arianna.

" Arianna , long time." Say Elijah.

« 1757. » She Say.


	2. Rose Part 2

_**Chapter 2 : Rose Part 2.**_

_**Caribbean Sea , 1757.**_

_**Arianna POV .**_

_I was in my cabin writing when my father came . I often put my cape for my mask does not see them ._

_" We almost arrived in America, my dear. " My father said " Another 2 or 3 days of fleet and we will be there " he informed._

_" Were we forced to leave Italy? " I asked ._

_"My darling, beaucouq too many people have heard of The Masked Girl this can be dangerous. " Said my father, I withdrew my hood and he stroked my lace mask._

_" I miss my friends . " I sighed ._

_"I understand . " My father said. "I must return to the Captain continues to write. He ordered " me . I nodded._

_**A few hours later .**_

_Rained torrents , feared the storm ._

_" Go portside , escape to the great wave approach. " Yelled the captain, but it was too late , men fell of the boat , and I noticed my father also fall ._

_"Father ! " Him I cried ._

_" Save yourself , Arianna , do not jump , you can not swim . "He said from a few drownings ._

_" I do not care if I die if you pressed alive. " I said, removing my shoes , I threw them into the sea and jumped to my father, the second I entered the water , I could not feel my mask on my face, I saw my legs in Transphormer black fins, couleure my mask. I swam to my father and grabbed , I renageais as fast as I could when I saw a land or the second I left the water , my body is retransphormé in a human body and my mask had resumed his place at my face._

_" Elijah , the bottom looks a girl. "Said a female voice , it was the last thing I hear before my world went black ._

_**Today.**_

"We have a long journey ahead of us," He said, letting go of her chin. "We should be going."

Elena looked over at Rose. "Please don't let him take us,"

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah told her as he turned to the two vampires in the room. He headed towards Trevor .

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor said, watching the ground, too afraid to look at the Original. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary," Elijah said, circling around Trevor like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor said.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that, now, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah stopped circling and stood in front of Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness,"

"So granted," Elijah said.

Trevor smiled at the Original, Elijah wiped Trevor's head off.

Rose both cried out while Elena stood there in shock.

"You . . . !" Rose started moving towards him as he wiped the blood from his hands.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," He said simply, not in the least bit affected. He looked over at the girls.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena said.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked, pausing for a moment.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena said.

"Yes?" He asked, becoming impatient with each second passing.

"I can help you get it,"

"Tell me where it is,"

"It doesn't work that way," Elena shook her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow before looking over at Rose.

She stared at him in hatred. "It's the first I've heard of it," She said through clenched teeth.

. He looked down at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked, yanking Elena's necklace off. He caught Elena's head and Andy struggled against his hold. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," Elena answered in a monotone.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine,"

"Interesting," Elijah let her head go.

"Please Stop that." Arianna Said.

The sound of glass shattering pulled Elijah from thought.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know,"

He grabbed Elena also and Arianna into the part of the house where the front door was and a once beautiful staircase that was now dusty and broken.

Someone started moving around them with superspeed. Elijah threw Elena and Arianna into Rose's arms.

"Rose," Elijah said in a threatening voice.

"I don't know who it is," Rose said.

"Up here," a voice said from the top of the stairs that Elena immediately recognized as Stefan.

Elijah used his superspeed and went to the top of the stairs.

"Down here,"

Elijah got shot in the hand with a stake and then suddenmy she was yanked away.

Arianna was pressed against the wall and blinked at the speed she just experienced. The dizziness passed and she saw Damon there with his body pressed against her. He had Rose's mouth covered and had a finger over her mouth. Arianna and him locked gazes. She looked away, the pain from last night still raw.

They all heard Elijah's voice. She looked over her shoulder, still intrigued with the man. Damon noticed the look on her face.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah said as they heard wood snapping. He made a stake out of a old coat rack. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want both the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Andy straightened out at the next voice she heard.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help us out," Elena said.

Arianna heard Elijah's voice farther away then before.

"What game are you playing with me? And where is Arianna?" Elijah asked.

Arianna looked, straining to see the man. Damon watched her, not missing the cold chills on her arms that appeared when the vampire spoke.

They heard a struggle and someone fell down the stairs. Damon groaned, knowing Stefan tried to go against the Original, before he disappeared. Rose and Arianna ran to where the action was.

Elijah saw Arianna and took a step towards her. She took as step toward him, but then Damon slammed into him with the coat rack and pushed him against the door. Elijah turned grey and had veins popping out..

Damon turned around to Rose. She ran off and he started to go after her.

"Just let her go," Elena said from the top of the stairs.

This moment , Damon look Arianna,he's approached her , but she's utilised her powers.

" Let her too , Damon." Elena says.

_**Come back to Mystic Falls.**_

"So you're kind of Zorrowomen, your family and your entire village was witches, and a kind of jealous woman your mother put the curse on you." Damon taking a glass of bourbon while talking to Arianna.

"It may close it. Otherwise you an A +." Arianna said.

"You can take one of the rooms upstairs." Damon

"You let me stay?" Arianna asked.

"Why not?" Damon said.

"Given the way you treated me was the happiness I would have said that was mid-enemy, mid-friend." Arianna said. Damon shrugged.

"I wonder what there is in this face mask." Damon admiring the silk mask.

"You'd be surprised, Damon Good night." Arianna said smiling.


End file.
